


The Best Kiss of Her Life

by giors1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, F/F, Spoilers, spoilers for episode 3x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giors1/pseuds/giors1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's Emma Swan. There's also an unexpected kiss; those lips should have been those of a pirate, but her feelings and her magic will reveal something else. Someone else. (Inspired by a recent spoiler about 3x04. Swan Queen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kiss of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUaT.
> 
> I own my grammar mistakes, tho.
> 
> This is my personal version of what I'd like to happen after the CS spoiler pics that were released a few days ago. This is how I cope with it, trying also to be a positive part of the amazing Swen fandom.

The plan was good, with solid opportunities for success. It was not that complex, but it was the best approach they could have.

The only possible weakness?

It had been set up by Regina Mills and Killian Jones, and they were the only people who actually knew it.

The mission had been clear, and shared by everyone, but that final step had to be made only by them, even if they hadn't asked any kind of permission for this exclusiveness.

The rest of the group had simply been left behind, in a cold night, between the scary trees of that sort of jungle in Neverland.

The battlefield had been identified: Pan's camp.

Harder was to understand who really could be classified as villain, in that battle. But in this particular phase of Operation Henry, if wasn't crucial at all.

The plain was good. And simple. They repeated it like a mantra.

Pan wanted Henry.

They wanted Henry. Someone had to lose, considering the same goal they all shared.

But Pan also wanted Hook, maybe as a reward, maybe as a simple trophy to affirm his power. Not that he needed it.

Moreover, the Lost Boys wanted Hook, too. For revenge. Couldn't be simpler than that.

Those were the pivotal points of the plan. But there was only one Hook, and Pan wasn't definitely someone who was ready to share. Not even with his boys.

Regina Mills' idea, at that point, was logical.

Two Hooks.

One attacking Pan, one fighting against the Lost Boys, creating a diversion to free Henry and let him run to the camp where the idiots were supposed to sleep.

The plan was simple.

It took just a bit of magic, some purple smoke and a couple of sparks to become exactly like Killian Jones.

It was her mother teaching her how to do it. How to become somebody else, with the help of magic.

She taught her how to deal with a different body, with a different voice and how to be guided by the instincts of the person she chose to be. But, mostly, how to handle her own instincts, wants and desires, with a conscience who was free to act, not worrying about the new body carrying it.

The plain was simple.

And it  _almost_  worked.

Pan was still fighting against Hook, flying, jumping and punching in this surreal battle without gravity, rules and ethics.

Regina's task had been easier, and when Henry was free to run away from his invisible prison, she was surprised to see Emma Swan, definitely awake, waiting for him a few meters away. Hugging her son, with tears on her eyes.

The plain was simple.

But every plan has a weakness.

In this plan, the weakness hid exactly in the corner where Emma, after Henry was eventually safe between her parents' arms, had carried Hook holding tightly his hand, thinking that that person was  _really_  Hook.

It was simple. Logic. It was a kiss.

A kiss to say thank you, and nothing more. No past involved, no pain involved.

Regina hadn't considered this as a part of the plan, but she accepted Emma's passion and gratitude.

But no, this was not the actual hitch of her plan.

And that kiss began to be something more.

The little sparkling light they created, the feeling of that familiar magic in their veins, in their intertwined hands, in their heart…THAT was the unexpected thing.

Emma understood. She realized everything just after that contact of their lips.

That person was not Hook.

No. But that person in front of her was her hero, no matter what.

Regina broke the kiss, ready to deny that it was again their combined magic to solve everything. Or to ruin everything.

Again with the voice of the pirate, she said "This…has never happened. Just…forget it".

But, in that night of surprises and flawed plans, Emma stated "Yes, you're right…the first kiss with you should involve a fireplace, a glass of cider and some flirting, but I can assure you I'll fix everything as soon as we go back home"


End file.
